


The Sounds of Silence

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Melancholy, Painting, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив не из тех, кто любит говорить о своих чувствах. И мысли-то он поверяет людям не всегда. Бумага – лучший собеседник. Стив не рисовал, видимо, только в годы, когда был вморожен в лед.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds of Silence

Штрих ложится на бумагу почти молитвенно. Карандаш ластится к листу, уговаривает отобразить именно то, что представляется воображению художника. Стив знает, насколько плохо он рисует. Профессионалом ему не стать – уже нет времени. Уже не та судьба и не та жизнь. Не в этой жизни – так говорят, кажется?  
Но карандаш скребет себе, скребет, быстрые, мягкие штрихи ложатся на бумагу. Стив не из тех, кто любит говорить о своих чувствах. И мысли-то он поверяет людям не всегда.  
Бумага стерпит все? Так говорят. На самом деле нет.  
Бумага отзывается.

Стив начал рисовать, как большинство детей, – на детских книжках, странные каракули. И смутно помнит до сих пор, как он хотел изобразить такого же красивого, как на картинке, маленького зайчика.  
Стив улыбается. Как же ругалась за испорченную книжку на него, помнится, мама.  
А потом вместе с ней они учились рисовать. Зеленого, похожего на кошку зайца. Мышку или, может быть, слона. И нелюбимую Стивом хвастливую смешную обезьянку из той сказки.  
С тех пор мама всегда держала для него в доме бумагу, карандаши и краски. И покупала это все даже во времена, когда денег на них едва-едва хватало.

Грифельный след все тянется и тянется – плавный и ровный, с правильным нажимом. Словно бы ласкает. Бумага соглашается принять такое обращение, и линия ложится на нее именно так, как и задумано художником.  
Стив вырисовывает женское плечо, на нем – длинную прядь волос, лямку купальника. И шрам, похожий на цветок, – от огнестрельного ранения.  
Стив ведет ниже, обрисовывая плавные изгибы. Тонкая талия, широкая дуга крутого, красивого бедра – костюм Черной вдовы мало свободы оставляет воображению. Пятно второго шрама. Игривые завязочки бикини.  
Стив улыбается, любуясь. Вышло замечательно. Даже с его убогими способностями, правда. Слишком великолепная модель.  
Он добавляет слепящую улыбку, росчерки бровей, штрихи ресниц... и торопливо откладывает лист.  
У Стива в голове уже возникла новая картина.

Начав однажды, рисовать он до сих пор не прекратил. Он мало бегал в детстве – слишком уставал, так что, хотя он быстро и легко сходился с большинством других детей, в играх за вечно носящимися по дворикам ребятами почти не мог угнаться. Футбол, бейсбол, салки и шуточные драки, походы на залив и беспризорное шатание по городу – все это было не для него. Так что Стив рисовал, времени у него на рисование было действительно навалом. А позже стал читать, воображая себя индейцем или нет, ковбоем... или даже шерифом – это ему нравилось намного больше. Да и морские бравые разбойники его не привлекали. Наоборот, в мечтах он ловил и отдавал под суд морских разбойников.  
Такие вещи он тогда и рисовал. Штурвалы, шпаги, пистолеты. Баки тоже нравилось. Единственный друг, Баки, которому не скучно было иногда часами сидеть рядом с опять из-за чего-то захворавшим Стивом, обсуждая дальние страны и прошедшие века. Себя Баки просил нарисовать как раз пиратом.

Стив кладет штрих – так нежно и так твердо, что бумага немного прогибается под грифелем, но держит, принимает. Вдавленный след черен и прям. Он быстро продолжается рядом других – и вот уже видна фигура крепко сбитого мужчины. По внимательным глазам не скажешь, сколько ему лет. Морщинка между бровей могла бы говорить о горьком опыте скорей, чем о серьезном возрасте. Стив несколько секунд колеблется, почти что нервно, напряженно выбирая, и добавляет на лицо повязанный платок, подчеркивая взгляд. Дальше все просто: куртка с бахромой, штаны и сапоги, и руки подняты с зажатой в них винтовкой. Ковбой-бандит, которых Баки так любил, целится прямо в сердце Стиву. Стив кривит губы в улыбке, любящей и горькой. И добавляет этому ковбою на грудь звезду шерифа. Пусть хоть на бумаге так и будет.

Он вырывает лист. Откладывает. Хватит бередить...  
Когда его приняли в колледж, Стив не мог поверить. Он наперечет знал все недостатки собственных картин, но его приняли, и мистер Флоренс даже убедил его, что у него есть будущее. «Правда, – говорил он, – вам не хватает смелости, вы чересчур строги к своим работам. Вы не позволяете себе отдаться своему воображению, а ведь оно прекрасно! Смелость ума, Роджерс, – вот то, что выделяет художника, вовсе не безупречность техники. Не слушайте профанов, которые ратуют за заплесневелый классицизм. Ищите ваш стиль, ваши собственные темы, Роджерс, вы умней, чем большинство этих зануд, годных только для репродукций и подделок! Говорю – дерзайте!»

Стив улыбается. Рисует Флоренса, как его помнит, несколькими беглыми чертами – ищущий взгляд, смешная лысина. А рядом рисует мягкую улыбку доктора Эрскина.  
Откладывает лист. И берет новый.  
Время обучения было счастливым. Удивительно счастливым. Он рисовал и рисовал. Много учился, сдавал дипломные работы. Рисовал не уставая. Он рисовал карикатуры для газет – за них платили, пинап-картинки – не особо откровенные, но милые, на это Стив мог снимать половину их с Баки квартиры. Баки же он и заставлял позировать, в особенности для фигур заглядывающихся на пинап-красоток моряков. Баки смеялся и дурачился. Всегда-то он дурачился...  
Он рисовал и просто для себя все, на что падал взгляд. Порой он сожалел, что мало может сделать. Он всегда жалел об этом. Звезда шерифа не давала ему жить. Флоренс твердил, что власть искусства над умами больше любой другой, но он не бывал в Бруклине, не так ли? А Стив там жил. И он отлично знал, что иногда куда нужней искусства твердая рука. Однажды Стива даже задержали, когда он – в кои-то веки успешно – поспешил вмешаться, увидев ограбление. В полиции допрашивали, даже подозревали в соучастии, а Стив потребовал бумагу, карандаш и прямо за допросом набросал портрет этого парня. Вора поймали. Стив с тех пор частенько помогал. Хотя не то чтобы его усердно звали. Полиция тогда немногое могла...  
Офицер Хейз... у него были тусклые, но цепкие глаза, щетина на худых щеках, отрывистая речь.  
Стив осторожно и внимательно рисует Хейза – старую немецкую овчарку.  
А рядом столь же пожилого, морщинистого, лопоухого бладхаунда.  
Обоим псам он пририсовывает по фуражке – одну с круглыми, а другую с рубленными ромбом жесткими полями. Одной собаке добавляет на ошейник значок в форме щита. Другому – цепь на шею и свисающие с нее легкие жетоны.  
Полковник Филлипс ему с самого начала напоминал кого-то... Стив только сейчас, кажется, медленно осознает – кого же...

Бумага – лучший собеседник. Стив не рисовал, видимо, только в годы, когда был вморожен в лед. Он все пытается припомнить – снилось ему что-то?  
А на бумаге теперь каски, фуры с оружием, грузовик с ранеными... Никогда он не забудет то, как их вынимали, этих ребят, словно бедняги вырвались из ада... Шел такой дождь.  
Косые линии дождя зачеркивают все – грузовичок, стройные ножки Пегги, грустную смешную обезьянку.  
Бумага рвется, когда Стив рисует горы. Прямую линию каната, плавную – дороги. Бумага рвется и цепляется за грифель жесткого карандаша, тот собирает надорванный клочок в гармошку, начиная ненужный штрих на нижнем листе... зря. Зря он был так самонадеян, там, с Золой...  
В конце концов и карандаш ломается.

У нового карандаша грифель гораздо мягче. Или у Стива легче и нежней нажим. Он просит у бумаги прощения – ему не то чтоб было с кем поговорить...  
Искусство – это прежде всего власть над человеческим воображением. Однажды пришла война, и Стив увидел, до чего же это было правдой. Песни Марлен, кинокартины и плакаты... «пуля в стволе любимого солдата». В то время Стив почти не рисовал. Или же рисовал действительно ужасно. На самом деле он ведь не просил никогда власти. Он лишь хотел служить и защищать. Сила воображения Золы была ужасна. Стив для такого был, похоже, слишком простым парнем.  
И наконец он взял свою звезду. И прикрепил ее себе на грудь. Имел ли право?

Стив Роджерс – Капитан Америка – рисует на бумаге, плохой, тонкой бумаге все, чем дорожит. Женскую руку с пистолетом, гордый взгляд, сдержанную улыбку на полных губах, темные кудри, собранные на затылке. Кривоватую, но теплую ухмылку мужского рта, стакан с бурбоном в сильных, жестких пальцах. Гибкую черную фигурку, хищный силуэт – женщина или кошка, дикая пантера? Крылья распахнутые, человека в небесах. И другого человека, в алой стальной броне, с бьющими из ладоней у него лучами, и «синтетического человека» с Кони Айленд.  
Стив обрисовывает идеальный круг. Еще один. Еще, еще. Легко и быстро заштриховывает их.  
В центре он добавляет белую звезду.  
Захлопывает свой блокнот и поднимается.

Ветер приходит от залива. Забирает вырванные, испещренные рисунками листы. Носит по городу их. Дарит океану.


End file.
